warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkcry
HailClan Leader: Tearstar- dark grey tom with a torn ear. Deputy: Greyflower- white and grey she-cat. Medicine Cat: Tree that grows on mountainside- light grey tom. Apprentice: Lightpaw Warriors Eeltail- silver-gray tom. Snakeheart- dark ginger tom. Redwind- pretty light red she-cat. Apprentice: Birchpaw Flowerpetal- soft-furred white she-cat. Duskshine- light, light gray she-cat. Fuzzypelt- spiky, light cream tom. Apprentice: Riverpaw Frostfall- blue-white she-cat. Troutjump- silver tom. Apprentice: Thunderpaw Fallenleaf- dark brown and red she-cat. Plumtree- yellow and black tom. Apprentices Riverpaw-Blue-grey she-cat. Thunderpaw-jet black tom with a yellow tail-tip. Birchpaw-light brown she-cat. Lightpaw-Handsome red tom. Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Shadewing-dark gray she-cat. (mother of Ashkit, Flutterkit, and Hawkkit) Cindercloud- pretty tawny she-cat. Elders Blackoak- black tom. Raintail- old silver she-cat. Ashy- light gray she-cat (originally a rogue) SnowClan Leader: Stripestar- grey tabby tom. Apprentice: Owlpaw Deputy: Eagleswoop- dark brown tom. Medicine Cat: Wavedrop- light yellow she-cat. Apprentice: Shatterpaw Warriors Darkfall-dark gray tom. Brindleclaw- light brown and white she-cat. Fawnleap-light brown and white spotted she-cat. Apprentice: Spikepaw Treefall-dark brown and cream tabby tom. Orangestripe-ginger and black striped tom. Littleheart- yellow tom with white paws and tail. Apprentice: Fernpaw Stormcloud-grey tom. Heatherfur- lithe ginger she-cat. Apprentices Owlpaw- wide-eyed brown and grey-flecked tom. Shatterpaw-silver she-cat. Spikepaw- spiky brown tom. Fernpaw- orange she-cat. Queens Ivytail-yellow she-cat. Elders Fallowheart- red she-cat. Brackenbriar-light brown tom. RainClan Leader: Pantherstar-jet black tom. Deputy: Ashfern-light gray she-cat. Medicine Cat: Mousetail- light brown she-cat. Apprentice: Darkpaw Warriors Yarrowleaf-yellow tom. Adderstrike-red she-cat (tomboy) Bramblethorn- dark ginger tom. Carpathia- black tom (originally rogue) Bluelily-blue-grey she-cat. Windfeather- yellow she-cat. apprentice: Smallpaw Apprentices Darkpaw-Black tom. Smallpaw- grey tom. Prologue "Our Clan is falling, Pantherstar." A light grey she-cat breathed. "I know, Ashfern." Pantherstar replied. "I will ask for help from the other Clans" he rasped and broke off in a fit of coughing. "Sleep, Pantherstar. You need rest. I will have an apprentice bring you some prey later." Ashfern couched and disapeared out the den. Outside, the Clan was coughing and some were foaming from the mouth. "Smallpaw, bring Pantherstar some prey please." Ashfern told a little tom. Smallpaw coughed in reply and limped to the fresh-kill pile. A little tabby coughed up blood beside her. It wasn't the first time that happened. "Oh, StarClan...what did our Clan do to deserve this?" she wailed. Chapter One Hawkkit snuggled closer to his two siblings and mother as a gust of cold air reached him. "Shadewing?" He mewed. "Yes, my little warrior?" she replied. "I'm cold, can I lay next to you?" "Yes, come here." she purred. Hawkkit was a one moon old crimson and black tom with light, glowing red eyes. He had two siblings, Ashkit, who was a light grey tom, and Flutterkit, a white and light grey she-cat. Hawkkit purred loudly and climbed over his two litermates to curl up in the middle of the three cats where it was soft and warm. Moonlight streamed through the bramble nursery, turning the dusty floor light grey. "Shadewing?" he mumbled. "Yes?" "How many cats are there in the world?" "Many, little kit, many." she wrapped her tail around him. "But I don't have enough time to meet them all!" Hawkkit mewled. "Some cats, you don't wan to meet." Hawkkit fell asleep before she finished those words. When Hawkkit opened his eyes, Flutterkit and Ashkit were already jumping about happily. "Come on Hawkkit! We get to meet our father!" Ashkit screamed. "Quiet! You'll wake Cindercloud!" Shadewing scolded. "Too late. But it doesn't matter. I have to get used to it for when I have my kits next moon." Cindercloud mrrowed. "Thank you, Cindercloud, for not being mad at the little furballs." Shadewing smiled and began cleaning Flutterkit. Flutterkit was already sleek and well-groomed but she welcomed her mother to clean her. Shadewing spent about three minutes cleaning each of her kits until they were sleek and their fur was fluffy. "Lets go get your father." Shadewing pushed the kits out of the nursery. "Just wait here." Shadewing turned and disapeared into a dark fern den. a few moments later she came back with a small tom by her side. "This is Thunderpaw...your father." "PAW'? HE'S AN APPRENTICE?" Ashpaw screeched. The whole clearing froze. A bird chirped from somewhere in the forest. "Yes...but he will be a warrior soon though." Shadewing twined tails with him and purred. "You wanna play a game kits?" Thunderpaw smiled. The whole clearing continued on as normal. "No. Not with you." Ashkit snarled and raced back into the nursery with Flutrerkit on his tail. Thunderpaw looked heartbroken. He looked at Hawkkit, who was sitting in front of him. "Do you like me?" He meowed, hopelessly. In reply, Hawkkit lept forward and curled up around his front paws like a catarpillar around a branch. "Wanna play a game?" he meowed, with a gleeful smile lighting up his face. "Yea!" Hawkkit meowed loudly. "Pretend my tail is a SnowClan warrior. Attack it." he purred. Hawkkit disatached himself from the handsome black tom purred, flicking his yellow tail-tip. Hawkkit crouched and waggled his tail in the air. He locked his eyes on the flicking tail tip and pounced. He flew over the tail and landed about six feet from where he meant to. Shadewing and Thunderpaw sat with their mouths gaping open in suprise. "How did you jump that far?" Thunderpaw asked. "I don't know, I just jumped." he meowed. "I can jump even farther. Wanna see?" he purred, padding back to where he was sitting before the jump. "Sure." Thunderpaw did a failing attempt to look calm and cool. Thunderpaw drew a line in the dirt. "Start here." he meowed. Hawkkit padded to the line, tensed, and lept. He soared through the air for a moment, before landing. His claws dug in the ground. "How'd I do?" he turned around. Thunderpaw and Shadewing were sitting across camp, eyes bugging out and jaws opened wide in amazement. Tearstar had been watching from Sunset rock. He looked impressed. "That means you'll be a good tree fighter in battle." he smiled. Suddenly, three cats dragged themselves into the clearing. They were smelling of rot and death. Their pelts were ragged and one had his brain showing through his skull. They dragged themselves across the ground with their claws and were growling and moaning. Cats screamed and raced to dens. The...scary cats headed towards the nursery. "Cindercloud! Ashkit! Flutterkit!" Shadewing screeched and raced into the bramble den before the scary cats. One of them turned to Hawkkit and dragged herself towards him. He was frozen to the ground as she got closer and closer. Shadewing rushed out of the nursery with the three cats at her tail. The two cats went in anyways. Hawkkit yowled at te...undead cat's foul breath filled his nostrils. Shadewing lept forward and knocked the cat out of the way. The cat turned and bit her hindleg. Shadewing fell to the ground in spasums. "No! Shadewing! What is wrong with her?" Thunderpaw wailed. Shadewing stopped moving and limply sat on the ground. The cat who bit her joined the two other puzzled cats in the nursery. "Patch the nursery door closed!" Tearstar yowled. Shadewing began foaming from the mouth. Ashkit stepped forward. "Shadewing...?" he wailed as cats closed the nursery door. Shadewing lept up. "Mother!" Ashkit cried gleefully. Then, he saw the dead, milky look in her clouded eyes. He screamed. Past then, everything happened so fast. Thunderpaw, Flutterkit, Cindercloud, and him hid in the bushes as Shadewing bit Ashkit, Tearstar, Lightpaw, and Flowerpetal. They all changed like she did. Hawkkit's world was crowded by grief as everycat he had known and loved turned into...them. He wanted to wail with grief. "Hurry Hawkkit, we need to find a safe place." Thunderpaw whispered. "Wait for us!" four more cats scuttled towards them. "Come on then!" Thunderpaw growled and raced away. The rest of the cats followed easily except Flutterkit and Hawkkit. A white she-cat swooped over and picked Flutterkit up, leaving Hawkkit to struggle alone. A light grey she-cat jumped over and picked Hawkkit up by the scruff of his neck and raced to the front of the group. After two hours of running, the group stopped. Everyone was panting and Hawkkit's scruff hurt. The sun was high in the sky. They were on moorland territory. "We should be safe. This was the territory of SunnyClan before they died out. Let's stay here.for the night" Thunderpaw growled. "I agree. Let's find a rabbit den to sleep in." Cindercloud nodded. "No! We need to get away from those...things..." a silver tom yowled. "We need to make a name for them if we are going to see more of them. Which I'm sure we will." A blue-white she-cat meowed dully. "Troutjump. Frostfall. We just need to find a den. We can worry about those things later." Cindercloud told them. The she-cat who was carrying Hawkkit set him down. "My name's Duskshine." "I'm Hawkkit-" he replied. "And that's my sister, Flutterkit." "I know. I visited you two before you opened your eyes." Duskshine mrrowed. "That's Birchpaw-" she flicked her tail at a light brown she-cat "and Frostfall, who you already know. She's my sister." "Okay, lets go!" Thunderpaw rumbled. The group began walking towards the wheat fields about a mile away. "Want me to carry you?" Duskshine questioned. "No, I want to walk with Flutterkit and Cindercloud." Hawkkit replied and loppped over to his sister and the nursery queen. "I'm scared Hawkkit." Flutterkit whimpered. "Don't be Flutterkit. Thunderpaw will figure this out." Hawkkit mewed. "Hey! Wait for us!" five cats raced forward. Thunderpaw turned. "Who are you?" he snarled. "I'm Carpathia-" a black tom meowed "That's Adderstrike-" he flicked his tail towards a red she-cat. "Bluelily,-" he pointed to a blue-grey she-cat "Bramblethorn and our only queen, Ivytail." he pointed towards a dark ginger tom and a yellow she-cat. "We were looking for some other survivors." Carpathia looked sad and mourning. "So this...disease hit the other Clans too, huh?" Troutjump growled, shooting a glare at Thunderpaw. "Yes, first RainClan, then SnowClan, and we assume your Clan, HailClan." Carpathia sighed. "We are heading to find a safe place and restart the Clans." "We have enough to start a Clan right here! Three she-cats expecting kits, and the thirteen of us here!" Ivytail exclaimed. "Three? I see only two!" Everyone turned to Frostfall. She looked normal to Hawkkit. "You are looking at the wrong cat. That light brown she-cat right there." Ivytail flicked her tail. "Birchpaw?" Thunderpaw meowed. "Yes...it's true...they are Darkfall's kits." Birchpaw meowed. "You are an apprentice, having a warrior from another clan's kits." Troutjump snarled. "That doesn't matter now. We need to find shelter." Thunderpaw turned and continued walking. "He's so handsome.." Bluelily purred dreamily. "Stop that!" Frostfall wacked her in the face qith her tail and followed the group. Ivytail came beside Hawkkit. "Would you like me to carry you?" she purred. Hawkkit automatically took a liking to the yellow she-cat. "Yes please." Ivytail picked up Hawkkit by the scruff. Then he realized how tired he was. His eyelids drooped and soon, he was fast asleep. Chapter Two When Hawkkit opened his eyes Ivytail and him were entering a huge den under a oak tree root. "We're here?" he murmered drowsily. "Yes." Ivytail replied. A wail interupted them. Ivytail raced in, still holding Hawkkit. "Cindercloud is kitting!" the voice of Duskshine yowled. "Someone cover the entrance of the den with thorns!" Thunderpaw ordered. Everyonewas gathered around Cindercloud, but Bramblethorn and Bluelily broke off and hurried to follow Thunderpaw's commands. "Frostfall, Carpathia, Troutjump, and Duskshine, please take the kits outside." Duskshine padded over and took Flutterkit, while Frostfall took Hawkkit. Outside was dark and threatening. "Can I sleep?" Flutterkit looked asleep on her paws. "Yes, little furball." Hawkkit was suprised at Troutfall's gentleness. He had been the first cat to.challenge Thunderpaw. Hawkkit and Flitterkt curled up beside each other and fell into deep sleep. Loud purrs and meows woke Hawkkit. He opened his eyes to see he was inside the den next to two little kits. "Are you hungry you two?" Thunderpaw moved Hawkkit away from the new kits. "Yes!" he replied. "Have you tried fresh-kill before?" "No." "Try it." Thunderpaw pushed a vole towards him and Flutterkot, who was beside him. Hawkkit bent his head and took a hesitant bite. It was delicious! He and Flutterkit ate hal of it, then gave the rest to Cindercloud. She had two little kits, Applekit, a little red tabby she-cat, and Whitekit, a little white tom. Hawkkit looked around the den. Carpathia and Duskshine had taken quite a liking to each other. They were sitting in the corner, tails twined and whispering to each other. Troutjump and Adderstrike were talking about battle plans together, Frostfall and Bramblethorn talked about their lost families mourningly, Bluelily, Ivytail, Thunderpaw, and Cinderclout cooed over her new kits. A loud groan sounded from outside the den. Then two groans. "What was that?" Bluelily whispered. No reply. The stench of death and rot filled the den. "Where's Flutterkit?" Hawkkit whispered. The scream of a dying kit followed a gargle. Everyone bowed their heads. They all knew Flutterkit would soon come back as one of them. "She's small enough to fit under the brambles!" Cindercloud whispered, panicked. (A/N guess what'll happen next! If you guess correctly you get to make a character in the next book!) Book two: Hawkshine